(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a container of receiving hot cooking grease in a kitchen and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a cone shaped metal foil grease container for receiving and disposing of hot cooking grease. The grease container adapted for receipt inside a top of a garbage disposal in a kitchen.
(b) Discussion of Prior Art
Heretofore, hot cooking grease was poured into metal coffee cans, glass jars and other containers for storing grease, typically under a kitchen sink. This type of grease storage added a smell to a kitchen, to turning rancid over a period of time and also was subject to spillage on a kitchen floor, in a kitchen sink and inside a storage cabinet. The subject invention eliminates this type of kitchen grease storage and provides for ease in disposal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,930,906 to Hemphill, a cooking grease disposal bag is disclosed. The disposal bag includes an interior aluminum foil layer, an intermediate layer of polyethylene and an outer layer of paper material. The bag also includes fold lines and adhesive strips for securing the bag prior to disposal. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,555,339 to Graves et al., a cooking grease collection pot is described having a disposal inner container with grease strainer and an outer container with screw lid. In U.S. Pat. No. 6,394,313 to Wesley, a heat resistant, grease storage container is disclosed. The container is used for collecting left-over cooking oil and grease. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,008,347 to Amberg et al., a heat resistant, foamed plastic receptacle is disclosed for holding hot grease.
None of the above mentioned prior art patents described the unique features, objects, advantages and function of the subject cone shaped metal foil cooking grease container as described herein.